guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Strength
I was just testing the new update for this Skill a few minutes ago and when I attacked with it on, the number of attacks in the Effects Monitor did not go down as said in the Wiki Notes. this + Decapitate and Critical Chop -> spike. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:37, 11 January 2007 (CST) :how are you able to use critical chop after decapitate?--Coloneh RIP 13:32, 14 January 2007 (CST) I mean This + Critical Chop and Decapitate, but not everyone is that smart --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:34, 14 January 2007 (CST) :how is that a spike then? its fast attack and then a normal speed attacks... not very spikey.--Coloneh RIP 14:05, 14 January 2007 (CST) Ooor you could just dump your spare points into Conjure Flame and get the same effect all the time.. lol, useless skill — Skuld 14:07, 14 January 2007 (CST) :well, this one is bonus damage so its armor ignoring, but thats really the ony advantage.--Coloneh RIP 16:17, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::1. You'd have to be a W/E, or E/W. 2. You'd have to spend 10 energy, instead of 0. 3. You could have the enchantment taken off, or worse, shattered. 4. You'd have to use a fire upgrade, instead of the ever popular sundering, OR have a teammate with Conflageration. StatMan 12:25, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Gah.. don't try and reason! They're both useless, Harrier's Grasp is ftw — Skuld 12:26, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::::I feel i need to point out: ewwwwwwww..... sundering...... ick....--Coloneh RIP 00:14, 18 January 2007 (CST) Axe mastery 12+3+1 Strenght 12+1 nice combo. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 14:57, 16 January 2007 (CST) :Assuming you don't give a damn that you're gonna die excessively --Gimmethegepgun 19:50, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Does this skill end? Or does it last until you use up the attack skills.--Cursed Condemner 21:15, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::This skill lasts until you use up the attack number --Gimmethegepgun 21:18, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Illusionary Weapon Will this work with Illusionary Weapon? The description says it deals more in attacks, but the notes say hits. IW deals damage in attacks but it doesn't hit. Anyone know?--[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 02:33, 28 January 2007 (CST) :If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say it doesn't work with IW. The reason being SoS only counts "hits" towards the number of bonus damage attacks it gives. To me, this means SoS only ever takes effect in the event of a successful attack, which don't happen at all with IW. -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 02:36, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Just tried it to be sure: It doesn't work with IW. --Parabellum 02:11, 18 August 2007 (CDT) After looking at the notes.. After reading the notes on how the skill really triggers on hits, not attacks, does that mean it would count as 3 "attacks" if used with a scythe that hit the max amount of targets? Sora267 19:13, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Long answer. If you've read the notes, the confirmation is there for your query. Short answer. Yes. --220.233.103.77 19:45, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Thanks. Also, I just took a look at some old update notes, and, in the commentary, it mentioned a change to this skill, so...That answers my question, too. :) Sora267 22:08, 21 February 2007 (CST) recharge frankly, the recharge is simply too long for the ridiculously low amount of damage that it adds. once every twenty seconds, or even every thirty, i could see, and maybe even use. but 45? come one. the only way this would marginally be useful is with a mantra, and that just seems like a waste. has anyone thought of a real use for it that isn't infinitely outclassed by whatever else you happened to use instead? --Reason.decrystallized 19:11, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :At 14 strength its 15 attacks. A hammer does 15 attacks in 26.25 seconds. Save it for your chain. But really this skill needs a buff. 67.162.10.70 21:30, 9 July 2007 (CDT) How about this? Your next 1...13 attacks deal +5 damage. Into Your next 5 attacks deal +1...13 damage. --72.194.80.140 02:30, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Sounds good. Except the fact if you made it fixed at 5 attacks, you'll be waiting 45 seconds for another use. And the fact they both do the same damage and that a person with no strength will get a +1 damage modifer to 5 attacks, much more useless to a secondary. Why would someone use a this as a secondary? Prehaps if they wanted to get the most with VoS and aura of holy might. Flechette 03:05, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :For 1 attack every 45 seconds (in its current form)? You serious? Anyway, all this does is compress the damage, so at 12 Strength, instead of 65 extra damage over 13 attacks, it's 65 extra damage in 5. But you can only do that every 45 seconds, so you basically use it before you unload all your adrenaline. If its still weak, the recharge could be lowered. Matter of fact, even now, 45 is just overkill to an already weak skill. --72.194.80.140 03:47, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Secondaries use this in its current form? for one attack +5 damage? It isn't used that much already, although you can use it before battle, have it recharge, and use it mid battle, to get double attacks with the + damage.StatMan 22:45, 19 August 2007 (CDT) If signet of strength adds to the base damage, VoS and Aura of Holy Might will amplify that damage to around 9-11 to an attack, plus the damage from AoHM activation. If you use a hammer and have a IAS your looking at 70 damage to start with and 45-60 damage standard, possibly more. Of course, this is from a warrior point of view. A dervish could do significantly more with their scythes. Flechette 01:02, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :It's more than likely bonus damage. --Kale Ironfist 01:27, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :I've tried it before and there's no other packets of damage, so that's ruled out. Either it's additional damage or it's a additon to the base damage. Flechette 01:33, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::You seriously tried using Signet of Strength on a secondary warrior just for one attack? My head hurts. Also, damage is never added to base. Try attacking the 100 armor dummy with a spear with 0 mastery, then use SoS and compare the average damage. --68.106.221.5 01:53, 20 August 2007 (CDT) From the start I said it as from a "what if" case. And it sounds like you already tried it. Why should we compare it with a spear? shouldn't it be tested with the hammer or scythe more suited the case? Flechette 02:01, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Doesn't matter what weapon you use. If you attack a 100 dummy with (let's say) a crit of 35, and a 60 dummy with a crit of 70, it's obvious that the damage is not applied to base. Zulu Inuoe 02:46, 11 November 2007 (UTC) This isn't that bad I use this in PvE quite a bit. I never use it while I'm still engaged with mobs though. I would like to see at least a minor reduction in the recharge time though. 68.229.125.17 18:41, 14 September 2007 (CDT) I use this skill for every single one of my warrior builds because it is so awsome. At least it doesn't have a duration time like most signets just work instantly, and Signet of Strength + Conjure Flame = ownage for any type of warrior, especially sword warriors with Dragon Slash. :Oh wow, +65dmg every 46 seconds, the mobs must be terrified. And that's if you're running 12 strength :S Lord of all tyria 19:58, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I used to use this skill, actually. Then I changed my warr's standard pve build at it sort of lost its space in favor of Enraging Charge. I don't think it's that bad. Being /E for a warr isn't exactly shit-hot in pve if you're going to die a lot and need the rez. So stop flaming ppl who say it's useful. Mesodreth Blackwing 18:19, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :It really isn't useful, and I'm not "hating" because you use it, it's just a bad skill if you look at the facts. It offers very little bonus damage which has to be spread out into a large ammount of attacks, and it has a very long recharge time. The only good thing about this skill is that it can be pre-cast, but even then it's meh at best. In PvE it's a bit better due to your killing of bosses to recharge but nowhere else is it decent. Zulu Inuoe 01:55, 11 November 2007 (UTC) I suggest to change the skill: Signet of Strength: -/1/30 for 10 seconds your attack deal bonus damage equal to your strength level. (max 16, obviously) "I Am The Strongest!" I think beats this skill in a long run I think. The long recharge that this has is nothing compared to "I Am the Strongest!" which can be used more often Joshgt2 (Talk) 23:04, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Plus it has MASSIVE more damage. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Evil Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:13, 5 December 2007 (UTC) wow, this is sad, go to Symbolic Strike talk page, there are 2 good builds with this right there.--Uberxman1028 00:27, 17 December 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 ::Both Signet of Strength and "I Am the Strongest!" are handy throw-away skills that are useful when there's nothing else to put on your skill bar (which should be never). Hence, I've never seen any reason to use this skill, because "I Am the Strongest!" is infinitely better (trading 5 Energy for an improved effect, instant activation and quicker recharge seems good to me). Also, I've tried a Symbolic Strike build, and it's arse (said in best British accent), so don't bother unless you have a fetish for Battle Rage. Andran Steel 16:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Buff needed No need to dicuss, symbolic strike fun builds are 110% gimmick and not worth playing in PvP. I'ld suggest something like: cast:3/4 recast:6 effect: Your next attack skill causes cracked armor for 1...4 seconds (strength) .Nyall -- 14:16, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :But giving Cracked Armor to professions that benefit from it is overpowered!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (T/ ) 14:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, actually. Body Blow >.>" Honestly, the aforementioned buff would be ridiculous. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:39, 27 February 2009 (UTC)